


[Spirk]与斯波克先生的读书俱乐部

by Msanholic



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: 当柯克向他的大副提议开展读书活动时，他们所读到的彼此。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2





	[Spirk]与斯波克先生的读书俱乐部

（上）

第二个五年项目进行到中途的时候，这已经是他们的第三百四十一个象棋之夜。

“来读小说吧，”柯克在一次长考中建议，“人类也能写出许多有意思的东西。”

斯波克没有被说服。“你们的确可以，但我仍然不认为虚构作品能对我们的现状有任何意义。”

“又不是说我们需要向虚构作品寻找意义，”柯克朝他眨眼，“但了解前人中的佼佼者是怎么想的总是很有趣。”

“瓦肯人不需要有趣。”

“七年了，斯波克，你还在用这一招？”

斯波克看上去有一丝羞愧——瓦肯版本，柯克很放心只有他能读懂的。“非常好。我会阅读你推荐的书目。”

柯克给了他九三年。“交换吧，你也推荐一本书给我。”

“我认为你极有可能不会欣赏苏瑞克的哲学理论。”

“不试试怎么知道？”

而那就是一切的开始。柯克的推荐非常……让人意外。如果斯波克足够纵容自己，他会说自己理解九三年，尊敬美丽新世界，能容忍漫长的告别主要是因为柯克把它和亲手调制的螺丝起子一起递给他。你把自己看成郭文吗，又一个围棋之夜，他这么问柯克。柯克耸耸肩，眼睛里闪现出被吸引的光，“如果必要的话。还有，在你真的问出来之前，不，我从来不认为你是西穆尔登。”“他的确做出了符合逻辑和多数人利益的选择。”斯波克指出。

“唔，”柯克看着他，问得漫不经心，“你会送我去死吗，在符合逻辑的前提下？”斯波克想说是，可是正如柯克所说，七年了，他已经不再容许自己伪善到那个地步。所以他说“送你去死无论如何都不是符合逻辑的。”柯克微笑，眼角眯起一点皱纹，“我真高兴你现在能对自己这么诚实。”“你从未有过疑问吗，舰长？”他忍不住问。“我是否怀疑过你的忠诚？你在军事法庭上选择站在我这一边，斯波克先生，甚至当你没有足够事实根据的时候。”

“我和你精神融合了，那对我来说就是足够的根据。”斯波克指出。“是啊，要是精神融合的结果能在法庭上当做证据的话……”“它不能，而那是法庭程序的纰漏。”“这就是为什么你是个好人，斯波克，就算人们可能不怎么和你提到这一点。”斯波克鲜明地意识到自己坐姿僵硬。“那不是我追求的评价。”柯克越过桌子拍了拍他的肩膀，有力的手停留得稍久了一些，那重量使他渐渐放松。斯波克的身体总是信任柯克，他对此毫无办法可想。“但是那仍然会是你从我这里得到的。”

斯波克不常使用类比，他只是容忍这个就像容忍其它许多从人类身上得来的习惯一样，在脑海中把这段对话当成他和柯克舰长——不、吉姆，关系的缩影。吉姆总是随手递给他那些他并未意识到自己需要之物，斯波克时常被这温暖打得措手不及。

就像现在。感谢是没有意义的，瓦肯人的教育曾告诉他。可是他偏离瓦肯人的教育已经多远了？他加入了星联，追随一位在同胞们眼中极度不合常理的人类舰长，甚至正因为他的不合常理而对他更加尊重。

“我开始认为苏瑞克的教导没有我们希望的那样值得遵从了。”他坦白，因为对柯克坦白总是很容易。柯克非常惊讶，“是吗？因为我刚刚还想告诉你我在他的书里发现了很多了不起的论点。”“你发现了什么？”斯波克允许自己好奇。“我认为他很勇敢，只有最勇敢的人才能在暴力的时代成为和平主义者。”“他的确结束了一个过度残忍的时代，同时却开启了一个过度严苛的。”“我不知道你会认为逻辑是‘过度严苛’的。”柯克思索着他的话，一颗棋子被他夹在食指和中指之间，斯波克着迷于他旋转手指的灵巧动作，在短暂的几秒钟内忘记了回答。“斯波克？”柯克突然把目光移到他脸上，“看到什么有趣的东西了？”

斯波克吞咽了一下，软弱地寄希望于柯克没有注意到他脸上的绿晕，同时清楚地知道那并非事实。“这步棋你思考了很久。“最后他说，决定以进攻代替防守（是啊，看看人类的影响何其深远）。柯克把目光移回棋盘，棋子轻易地落在了一个极不明智的位置上。“我会建议你不要那么做。”“是啊，我自己也会这么建议，”柯克笑起来，“斯波克先生，我的手好看吗？”斯波克词穷，他的声音在自己听起来都缺乏说服力，“我意在观察你会何时落子。”他同样匆匆下了一步臭棋。

柯克完全放弃了棋盘，而是把手放在了他的手背上，动作轻柔而迷人，像个老道的猎手。“斯波克，你是我想的那个意思吗？”“那取决于你是什么意思。”“好吧，我害羞的瓦肯人。”如果他的神情不是那么真诚，斯波克几乎要感到被冒犯了。柯克放下他惯用的调情手段，直白地问，“你反对我吻你吗？”“不，我……不反对。”

“唔，很好，”柯克在他手背上画着圈，“不幸的是我在这方面是个彻彻底底的新手，所以你得教教我，好吗？”斯波克翻转了手腕作为默许，把人类稍小一号的手囚困在掌心，以几乎不可能的感性滑过他的指缝。仿佛一丛蛊惑人心的火苗从他们的指间点燃，柯克颤栗着，声音轻得像耳语，“这是……这是应该发生的吗，斯波克？”“我不知道，”斯波克和他看着同一个地方，人类的皮肤凉爽得像丝绸，所到之处却激起闪电，“我不知道。”“怎么会？”柯克沉思，“你从来没有吻过任何人的手吗？”“我有过婚约者，你见过T'Pring了，但是不，我从未像这样吻过我自己选择的人。”

柯克满意地笑了，“所以这就是让你兴奋的东西，反叛传统，”他把斯波克的手举到唇边，“选择的权利，”他吻过每一根指节，“或者干脆就是、不合逻辑的人类？”他大胆地舔了舔斯波克的食指。斯波克猛地抽回手，险些打翻棋盘，脸颊的绿色一直蔓延到耳尖，声调倒是平稳如常，“作为一位自称的新手，你似乎过于老到。“我一向被告知学东西很快，”柯克自然而然地垂下手，丝毫不着急，“如果我的教授愿意认真指导我就更好了。”

“就像你们人类说的，熟能生巧。”绿晕逐渐褪去，斯波克站起身，朝他走来，像头优雅又危险的黑豹。战或逃的原始本能上线，柯克却饶有兴味地睁大了眼睛，坚守阵线，轻易铸剑为犁。“来吧，斯波克。”他极有风度地伸出邀请的手臂，手心朝上。局势变化了，柯克像任何一位有魄力的舰长那样拒绝交出主动权，而斯波克像任何一位尽责的大副那样进一步完善了他的提议。

“瓦肯人的力量真是迷人。”柯克被一把拉进他怀里，拇指很快找到了斯波克薄薄的下唇。“我们的祖先为适应严苛的环境而进化出较高的身体强度，它并非意在取悦。”斯波克与他十指相扣，从未有过的刺激使他的身体几乎进入自动驾驶。“这可难说，至少我是被取悦了。”柯克的声音和他的眼睛同样深情，斯波克想起了在熔炉沙漠中长途跋涉之后看到绿洲的早晨。

温暖是没有颜色的，但是对于斯波克来说它的颜色是柯克。就如同希望没有形状，而在斯波克看来柯克是它的代言人。柯克教他不为自己的另一半血统羞耻 ，于是他久经磨损而退缩的人类本性在第一个五年里渐渐苏醒，擅自决定把柯克作为一切的方向，瓦肯的一半甚至未被邀请参与决策。这很滑稽，他从远处看着一个彷徨者越陷越深，最终在第二个五年的开头用尽了自制，不得不放手坠入悬崖。

柯克是个壮丽非凡的谜团，而斯波克是个无法抗拒未知的科学家。他观察矿石的无数个截面，星云的每一次变幻，詹姆斯柯克的每一种表情，不断实验、推理、勘误，穷尽心力去理解它们背后的含义。

然而他常常在做无用功。柯克习惯于给他惊喜，他的行为总是难以被归类。他吻上斯波克，属于人类的嘴唇柔软丰厚，热切又包容。如果斯波克真的如某些星联成员所暗示的那样是个机器人，他现在早该听到主脑掉线的警示音。有机生命缺乏更准确的表达能力是一大憾事，没有得到回应的柯克抽离了这个吻，朝他扬起眉毛，眼神专注，“这样太快了吗？”

所以他不是唯一一个深受对方影响的，斯波克忽然感到宽慰。“你就像一个瓦肯人那样挑眉。”他把观察结果告诉柯克，收到一个微笑作为回报。“而你呢，斯波克先生，就像一个人类那样转移话题。”“我并非……意图转移话题。”“那么告诉我，你想要什么？”“你可以继续。”斯波克强压下自己的紧张和犹豫，柯克值得被诚实以待。柯克微微皱着眉搜寻他的脸，以迎击罗慕兰猛禽时同等的郑重。斯波克动了动，移开视线以躲避正面攻势，拼命思考对策。但柯克从来都是比他更出色的战略家，斯波克胜算渺茫。“哦。”他这么说，明白了什么，眼神变得无比温柔，斯波克开始认真评估撤退的可能。

“不用担心，”柯克眉头舒展，用他能安抚一切敌对种族的语气说，“我也有不少东西可以教你的。”他一直克制地不去评判柯克遍布银河系的丰富情史，但是现在证据被推到他眼皮底下，斯波克此刻又极度软弱，缺乏使用奥卡姆扫帚的魄力。詹姆斯柯克是宇宙的爱人，斯波克理应明白的，他不应有任何立场（甚至不应有能力）产生这感受，可毒蛇般的嫉妒依然爬上他的脊椎。他做了错误的选择。

自尊不允许他问“我只是他们中的一个吗”，所以斯波克做了他可悲地最擅长的事，扮演、不，成为一个没有情绪的瓦肯人。“我该走了。”他强迫自己说，鼓起仅剩的勇气从柯克身边离开。柯克用全身表达惊愕，嘴唇微张，双臂摊开要求解释，他的眼睛里露出遭受背叛的伤痛——斯波克有时候会恨自己变得这么了解人类。“为什么，斯波克？”他仍然试图挽回，试图安抚，“我以为我们才刚刚开始。”“正因为我们刚刚开始一段不明智的关系，尽早结束才是正确的。”“谁说的我们不明智，嗯？告诉我，斯波克，你在害怕什么？”“害怕是不——”“如果你真的要说‘害怕是不合逻辑’的，我会给你脸上来一拳。”

斯波克几乎能肯定柯克实际上不会这么做，不过他最好别去挑战难以预测的人类。“我该走了。”他重复，而柯克仍然顽固地挡在他和门之间。“请不要阻拦我，舰长。”如果他是个纯粹的人类斯波克会绝望地推开对方冲出房门，而如果他是个纯粹的瓦肯……他今晚、还有之前的三百四十个晚上根本就不会把时间浪费在和柯克下棋上。羞愧对他而言远非陌生，只是斯波克已经有很久不曾在柯克身边感受到。

他以为柯克会继续劝说，会引诱他留下，甚至到了万不得已，会逼迫他说出真相。但是柯克让开两步，神情仍然令人痛苦地温柔。“走吧，斯波克。”斯波克稳步走出去，这不影响他意识到自己是个可耻的逃兵。

（中）

说出来会让人惊讶，柯克根本不记得他是从什么时候起爱上斯波克的。他不记得是从什么时候起，“那个古怪的瓦肯”变成了“我的大副”，接着“我的大副”变成了“我最出色的大副”，最后“我最出色的大副”变成了“斯波克先生”，以及在柯克最能面对自己的时候，变成了“斯波克”。

斯波克当然猜不到，他不是唯一一个想从他们尚未开始的关系中逃走的人。柯克从来不缺勇气，多数时候也富有恒心，但是他花费了那么长时间才让斯波克勉强承认他们之间的友谊，眼下宁可不要因为费洛蒙、单方面的迷恋或者不合时宜的调情而失去它。所以他把这一吸引力深埋六尺，只是免不了时常要为斯波克日益增长的观察力而苦恼。他放任柯克舰长和每颗行星上的类人生物上床的传言，瓦肯人对伴侣无比忠贞，于是柯克寄希望于斯波克能忘掉人类并非如此，最好永远不要发现人类可以一面放纵、一面渴求。

有那么一阵子这办法似乎起效了，斯波克不再充满深意地凝视他，不再告诉他“你几乎使我相信运气”。柯克暗自松了口气，说服自己不去后悔。然后仿佛象棋之夜还不够使人动摇，他们开始了一个该死的读书俱乐部。斯波克竟然问他“你把自己看成郭文吗”，天可怜见。就好像他借给斯波克的每一本书都成了一个课题，斯波克以令人发指的高分完成，并且在结课后提交给他一本《从阅读习惯论詹姆斯柯克的荣耀与困境》，光引用就占了满满二十页纸。他一点都不会奇怪，如果斯波克下一次的问题是“你是否害怕情感会使你沦落到特里的境地”，或者“你是否担忧福帝纪元依然随时可能开始”。谁能想到呢，他对人类了解如此之深。

这就让斯波克的行为更加使人困惑：瓦肯人以和人类不同的方式去感受，他们并非选择不去感受——至少柯克的这一位不是。他以为斯波克也想要他。瓦肯对自己更加诚实，他们不会去吻一个不想要的人，而斯波克吻了他，火花和闪电在他们指间绽开，那不可能什么都代表不了。可是斯波克转身离开了，在之后的几天里企业号的舰桥如同地狱，斯波克退回了最开始时的僵硬，柯克不再收到代表微笑的挑眉。

然而詹姆斯•T•柯克绝非是靠逃避成为他今天的样子。他不惮于冒险、欺骗、虚张声势以得到他想要的，唯一的底线是他绝不逃跑。而如果罗慕兰、克林贡和葛恩都不足以让他害怕，一个和平主义的瓦肯人当然更加不能。柯克只需要一个计划——或者像他更加习惯的那样，一点灵感。

毫不意外的，他发现斯波克在躲他。他的大副在舰桥上继续维持着能顶三个人的高效和能气死三十个人的耿直，而在舰桥之外干脆玩起了失踪，柯克在娱乐室听说他在实验室，等他赶到实验室就被告知斯波克刚刚离开，更有甚者，每当他们一同值完阿尔法班次，斯波克总是率先冲进电梯关上门，不给他半秒说话的机会。直接与他对质必然会让他跑得更远，不管柯克有多想这么做。好在这一周的企业号相当平静，再过两天又是他们的象棋之夜了，只要斯波克还敢来（他会来的），柯克就能先假装若无其事，再于棋局中一步步把真相挖出来。

可惜宇宙恨他——或者恨斯波克，或者干脆就是恨企业号。

就在十个小时前，传感器告诉他们南十字座伽马星是颗适合类人生物居住的M级星球，原住民在二十三个当地年之前具备了曲速飞行的能力，目前十分渴望能与星系中其他更为发达的文明建交。

即便在一座烟尘弥漫的工业城市里，友好的第一次接触仍然让人兴奋。柯克没费多少力气就说服了首席议员加入星联，一场难免有些虚伪和冗长的盛大宴席过半，首席议员诚挚邀请他们参观该星球被誉为“北半球明珠”的植物园，苏鲁听到消息后笑得像个兴奋过度的青少年。

议员们借助翻译器与他们磕磕绊绊地交流，数次提到南十字星象征平衡与繁荣，柯克不由得感到讽刺：他极少会见到一个文明都发展到曲速阶段了，却还未成功解决大气污染。社交礼仪不允许外勤队的成员们在敞开的窗边咳出声，而餐桌礼仪不允许他们对吃起来比纸张更无趣的食物发表评论，不幸当地语言的声调还格外平板，柯克脸上挂着微笑继续扮演他的好外交家，不用想都知道几名安全官肯定都快打瞌睡了。

大概是怕他们过于无聊，宴会中途有人在宏伟的大厅里开了枪，不是相位枪的声音，储能电池被击中，引起声势骇人的连环爆炸。局势混乱，柯克被甩出座位，如果不是斯波克及时稳住他可能会在合金质地的墙上撞裂颅骨。通用翻译器受损，外星语在他们耳中成了天书，柯克交代他看到的第一个安全官帮助当地人员撤离，接着开始呼叫企业号。不出所料，通讯被干扰了，他听到的内容时断时续，大意是他的船同样遇上了攻击，斯考提和契科夫正着手解决。

大厅里的灯光逐渐暗下来，枪声夹着警报响个不断，当地人习惯在暗中视物，行动依然敏捷如蜥蜴，可惜人类不行，只看得到一个个模糊的影子。斯波克把他扶到角落里，以半塌的长桌作为掩体，确认了他头上的肿块没有导致更严重的后果，然后开始着手改装通讯器，对周遭的火力充耳不闻。柯克把相位枪调到击昏，四处搜寻首席议员而不得，一群穿简陋军服的武装分子冲了进来。

他们控制了全场，紧急电源亮起来，柯克警觉地眨了眨眼睛，大厅里少了很多人，他宽慰地注意到其中包括几名安全官和当地议员。地上滴落着血液，来自人类的猩红和来自当地人的乳白色斑斑驳驳，中间夹杂着一丝令人心悸的绿血。那些人中居然有人会说通用语，唯独用词奇怪，他要求首席议员现身回答他们对星球历史的质询，释放被关押的人质，同时要求与星联代表直接对谈的机会。没来得及逃跑的当地人纷纷把求援的目光投向他，柯克抻直他的军礼服，从容地站起来，挂起他最有说服力的微笑而将威胁隐藏其后，“星舰企业号舰长——”

“斯波克，我会与你们谈判。”他的大副忽然起身，和他并肩站着，从桌子底下把改装完成的通讯器塞到他手里。通讯器上沾了一丝绿血，柯克生气又担心，从两人手指相接处传来炽烈的情感，他此刻无暇将其归类。“无意冒犯，尽管这里的斯波克先生各方面都是位极其出色的军官，我才是企业号上负责外交谈判的那一位。”不能冒险被看成骗子，他谨慎地选择措辞。翻译替他转述，可起义军的头领继续面对斯波克发言，粘在他身上目光一道比一道热切。

柯克等不及翻译再次说话就先预感不祥，绝望使他意图冒险，“现在你们都听着——”斯波克用一个严厉的眼神把他定住，“头部受伤很危险，吉姆，你应当休息。”他同样应当找到议会成员、重新掌控局面并联系企业号，斯波克无声地说。柯克咬牙妥协，他当然不能只是一个人的舰长。

起义军押着斯波克走了，只留下几人看守人质，柯克趁其不备悄悄将坐标传回舰上，一位看守威胁地抬起枪口冲他们的方向大吼了句什么，柯克反正也听不懂，笑着站起来高举双手，“我能知道你们会于何时归还我的大副吗？”

更多的吼声，看守冲他龇牙，尖利的爪子从柯克脖子上滑过。“我没听明白你在说什么，”柯克偏过头躲开他的手，“但我相信你多多少少能听懂通用语。把翻译找回来，和我说说你们跟议会的矛盾吧，也许我们能够帮忙解决，前提是——”震耳欲聋的吼声，看守直接把柯克掀翻在地。

“舰长！”苏鲁跑过去扶住他，目光愤怒，“这些家伙是彻底的野蛮人。”“外来者，你们已然亵渎阿尔波尔的荣光，”领袖模样的起义军从门口缓缓走进来，军服同样简朴，仅以衣领处一道深绿色标志出不同身份，尾巴在身后懒洋洋地摇摆，一口通用语生硬而过时，“又与南十字星的叛徒们同流合污。因此请原谅，柯克舰长，若是我们对‘野蛮’有不同界定。”

柯克看着她，星舰舰长的训练迫使他压下怒气，把通讯器暗暗塞进苏鲁手里，“那么请告诉我，女士，绑架我的大副如何称得上‘不野蛮’？我们在这里的任务是和平的，无意伤害任何人。”“是‘首领’。且我们并不打算‘绑架’那位先生，”她平静地说，“但我们有责任将其还给其来处。”柯克怒极反笑，“你们觉得他来自哪儿，嗯？或者让我告诉你吧，斯波克先生是瓦肯人，他的母星离这里有几十光年，而且他目前刚巧在我的船上服役，所以你们最好现在就把他还给我好让他继续履行职务。”

“他不属于你，詹姆斯柯克舰长。”柯克表情僵硬，“也许不，但是他属于企业号，绝不是这里。”首领皱起脸，“你不明白。我将展示给你。”她抓住柯克的肩膀，在自己小臂上按了一下。周遭的惊呼声还未消退，柯克就被传送到一间……洞穴里。“这是什么地方？”柯克四处张望，地底异常地干燥，洞穴顶部漂浮着许多颗照明的光球，无数青色的藤蔓和机器融合在一起。

“档案馆。”她抬起手臂触动了一片卷曲的叶子，一张微缩版的显示屏缓缓打开，“我们祖先之记忆，我们现有一切所萌发之土壤。显示创世者阿尔波尔。”显示屏上跳出一位身穿长袍的中年女性投影，她比当地人更加身材颀长，拥有人类圆润的耳朵和棕色的双眼，发型诡异，光滑的皮肤上并没有鳞片，身后也没有当地人的尾巴，看起来威严而典雅。但是还有什么……她身上还有种更加古老的气质，却让柯克感到无比熟悉。

“阿尔波尔为南十字星带来了一切知识。她与我们同在之日，战争绝迹，草木兴盛，文明繁荣。然后……”她挥动手指，阿尔波尔牵着小孩的投影出现，“我等繁衍生息，占据整个星球，照料之责日益艰难，她有了个孩子，楔米亚。”柯克终于不耐烦，“这和斯波克有什么关系？”首领切到下一个投影，柯克立刻失声。他忽然明白刚才那古老的熟悉感从何而来，因为这位“创世者之子”诚然通体绿色还没有头发，可除此之外，他的站姿、眼神和耳廓形状都能被看作瓦肯人的某个版本，甚至连长袍的样式都与柯克在仪式上见过的相近。

“这是个误会，我能把斯波克的个人履历调出来，你会发现——”“我并非怀疑于你，舰长。他以另外身份出生，忘掉自己原本面目，但愿我们最终能帮他记起。”柯克气结，以斯波克的沉稳冷静自我约束，生硬地转变话题，“为什么你称议会为南十字星的背叛者？”“我以为你已经领悟，”她忧愁地注视楔米亚的投影，“此恒星象征平衡，阿尔波尔教导我们如何与生养我们之母亲共处。请仔细看，”她示意洞穴，“能言的与不能言的相互照料，这才是一座星球应有样貌。而议会的所为？以万物主宰自居，忙于研究曲速，建造飞船，以谄媚姿态与距此数十光年的外来人奠定盟约。但后果如何？他们带你们去看了花园，你可知那已是星球北面唯一一座？他们正谋杀这座星球，却自以为得意。”

柯克深感无奈，“所以你们要为了星球向他们复仇？怎么、杀死星球是恶但杀死同胞不是？”“我们是祖先传统的复兴者，以和平为要义，舰长，只有让万物回归神明之规划，伽马星方有长远延续之希望。”“你们想要长远，那就让我们来谈谈长远计划吧，你们打算推翻议会、取而代之？然后呢？按照伽马星目前的人口，你们远远没有足够的人手管理整个星球，更不用提伽马星是否希望以那种方式被管理。不论你们多想回到以前的生活方式，’复兴’已经不可能了，你们需要妥协。”

“我们栖身在南部温暖的岛屿上，仰仗阿尔波尔慷慨供给。为何我等不能效仿祖先，继续如此生活？”首领理直气壮。“我不知道，也许是因为另外一半人选择了不这样生活呢？你不能就这么替其他人做决定，首领。”“你可是想让我坐视他们亵渎神的意志、毁掉伽马星？”柯克一摊手，“我想你可以试着去理解他们的出发点。对世界充满好奇有什么错呢，尽管他们是走得太快了一点？我相信你们还有商谈的余地，以我的经验，和平与繁荣往往并存。”首领摇头，“即使他们早已背弃我们世世代代信仰之神？无须再尝试动摇我，舰长。”

柯克挺直了背，双臂抱胸，“那么请启发我，首领，据你所知，你们的神——这位阿尔波尔，到底是什么呢？”“她是一切文明的开端。”“而你们从来没有停下来问过为什么一切文明非得要从一位神开始吗？”“我们必须从某处开始。”“如果你坚持要这么说，请带我去看看她的神迹。”“你所见的一切皆为神迹，倘若你明白——”柯克忍不住打断她，“哦别给我来这套骗外地游客的傻话了，我是说真正的神迹，最狂妄的异教徒获得他们信仰的地方。你们需要外来者的帮助，不是吗？从说服我开始吧。”

首领按下又一个钮，大地忽然沉降，柯克（不出所料地）看到一台显然蒙尘已久的机器，像头沉眠的巨兽，它仍在散发微光。于寂静中房间里围成圆圈的人们半跪下去，依照光芒的闪耀有人把双臂搭成塔状，有人手臂平举。柯克突然醒悟，零或一，从上面看下来这会是一串二进制字符。从戴着特殊肩章的大祭司开始逆时针读取，你会依次得到001，111，000，001. 1701，企业号的番号，就像一声问候。微光闪耀，试图指引他们，可惜祭司们只记住了舞蹈的形状，不再能听懂神谕。

柯克感到一阵惋惜，接着迅速把它推到一边，“这就是你们的祭坛吗？”“噤声！当心惹怒神灵。”首领嘶声说，尾巴猛地一挥。柯克不解地看了她一会儿，最终妥协，指了指门外。“无意冒犯，但你真的明白你们的神吗？甚至那些祭司，他们明白吗？”“凡人并无资格理解神，我们只应信仰。”柯克在心里长叹一声，“那么我想我也不可能与你们的神对话了?”“阿尔波尔不需要你。”“即便她刚刚拼出了我们星舰的番号？”首领震惊，“她怎么——？你能读懂神启？难道你、柯克舰长，你才是我等久候的楔米亚？”

柯克毫无幽默感地笑了，“不，我想谁都不是他。”“可是近二十代以来已经再无人能读懂神启，我们只能依赖创世书的残篇。阿尔波尔已经选中您和您的大副，舰长。”她突然单膝跪下，双手按胸，“先知啊，请为我们解惑，为我们指明我们南十字星的路。”

柯克远不是第一次踏上宗教狂热者的土地，这不影响他对此感到超现实。“亲爱的首领，你们的神是科学。”“科学？不，科学乃是议会的伪君子用来破坏这颗星球的毒药，唯有阿尔波尔永远圣洁——”“我们同样走过这一段路，”柯克压下一次次浮现的隐忧，他得继续当一个外交家，“许多年前地球也曾经以为整个生物圈必须为现代文明付出代价。最终事实证明并非如此，就像你们的神所说，能言的与不能言的应当互相照料，人类不将自然树为敌人，自然就不会与人类为敌。那段路会很艰难，不错，但是看看我们，最后我们走过来了，在许多联邦星球你都能看到像这里这样的植物园，有些甚至就建在曲速飞船上。告诉我，首领，你是否愿意给这样的未来一个机会？”

“如果神的意志当真如此，我们并非不能暂时容忍亵渎者，”她抿着嘴想了很久，从牙缝里发出嘶声，“条件是你务必教给我们神的语言，舰长，还有关于楔米亚——”“他的名字是斯波克，”柯克不得已打断她，越发感到头痛，“我理解你的困惑从何而来，首领，但是请你好好想想，凡人为何能读懂‘神谕’？若非神原本就是凡人所创造？”“楔米亚为人所谋害，我们必须将他还给他的母亲，方能重新找回南十字的平衡。”首领郑重地说。

柯克按上太阳穴，只能顺着她的话头，“你们要如何把他还给他的母亲？”“我们将唤起他的记忆，让他的katra从肉体中苏醒。”那是个无法以巧合解释的瓦肯词，柯克愕然，“先告诉我一点，首领，你从哪里学来了我们的语言？”“自然是创世书里。”“根据你们的纪录，创世书创作于二十代之前？那是多久，一千到两千年前？但是根据人类在星际间旅行的时间来看，我们的语言被传播到这里来可能只是近两百年的事。”“舰长，你的计算有误，我们的平均寿命是八到九年。”

当然是这样。柯克沉思，这就是为何当局不解地球的语言而固守传统的“复兴者”对通用语知之甚详。曾经有人类到过这里——不，柯克熟读历史，早期的星际开拓者们不曾在这遥远的星区留下足迹，更像是——又或者是瓦肯人到过，这解释了“楔米亚”与之相似的体貌特征。问题在于即便在最高指导原则正式确立之前，瓦肯人也从不干预前曲速文明的私事。再说瓦肯人为何能教会他们人类的语言？

他正在步入谜团的中心，柯克能感受到这点。可惜时间不够多，他首先必须阻止他们对斯波克做的事。“我需要和阿尔波尔说话，她的指引至关重要。”柯克努力融入他们的话语体系。这起作用了，首领把他领入祭坛，甚至请走了祭司们。“请务必告知我们你所听闻的神谕。”她恳求。

柯克提问，阿尔波尔回答了。首领还不能理解，但是她无保留地听从神的意志。柯克松了口气，大步跟上她，软弱地希望“唤起记忆”的仪式不至于在短时间内致命。

（下）

伽马星人用毒药和鲜血开启祭祀，斯波克被绑在一块竖立的石板上，四肢麻木，致幻剂让疼痛远离了，他感到荒谬，灵魂漂浮起来抽离身体。

早已死去的特里伦诺克斯在马洛的办公室里抽烟，平静地讨论他自己的死亡；婴儿在胚胎时期就由生产线决定了此生的命运，自由意志被官方正式宣布为一场幻觉；西穆尔登在判处郭文的死刑之后吞枪自尽，半明半暗的灵魂于阳光下交融。

他不会自称柯克的老师，但是柯克完整他正如郭文完整西穆尔登，拯救他正如马洛拯救特里，柯克是他全部的求而不得，他决意踏足的歧途。

也是他必须回去的原乡。

花费了很长时间，可最终斯波克想办法摆脱了药物的影响。“摆脱”也许是夸大其词，他现在恐怕无法靠自己的力量站稳：好在他被捆得相当结实。“听好，”他清清嗓子，“我能阻止你们犯下巨大的错误，只需要你们回答几个问题。”没有人拿出翻译器，但守卫居然听懂了他，“我们不与渎神者谈判。”“何谓渎神？不，首先何谓神？”斯波克来了精神，仿佛回到少年时的逻辑课，一帮同学等着他出丑，他偏不。

“我们不被允许谈论神，此乃亵渎。”年轻的守卫宣称。“但你们的确被要求信仰？要如何信仰被禁止谈论的事物？你们如何理解它？”“凡人不应理解神明，外来者更是如此。”斯波克点头，“诚然，但你们需要这个外来者。我身上有什么东西是你们所没有的？”

“你是楔米亚。”年轻守卫急匆匆说，年长那位在空中抽了下尾巴，前者低下脑袋。斯波克抬起眉毛，“请定义楔米亚。”“刺探我等并非明智之举。”两名守卫的通用语都有奇特口音，且用词偏古语，但这座星球从未出现在联邦的记录中，这有些不寻常，斯波克作为科学家实在很想知道原因。

“我无意刺探。但企业号抱着和平目的而来，却遭受不公的敌意，我是否有权知道你们出于何种考虑需要这样做？”年少者不敢再开口，年长者想了很久才说话，“复兴者无意与企业号为敌，即使你们已经选择错误的盟友。”“我们选择了对这座星球行使管辖权的政府，据我所知他们能够代表星球发言。”“你一无所知，”年长者的语调近乎同情，“但无妨，待仪式完成，你很快便会记起。”

“我应当记起什么？”药效又缠上来，斯波克努力绷紧手腕的伤口（他确信血流量短期不会致命），记起沙漠中的绿洲，瓦肯的月亮，企业号的观星甲板，尤其是记起詹姆斯•T•柯克，记起他如何身披温暖和希望跋涉于群星，以这些记忆为武器抵御试图将他拖入深渊的幻象。“你真正的自我将被唤醒，你将明了你的本质究竟为何。你是楔米亚。”

“我的本质究竟为何。”很多人——包括斯波克自己——都常常拷问他这个问题。哦，他当然不是南十字星渴盼的救世主，可他究竟是谁？他是瓦肯大使和人类教师的儿子，官方记载中第一个瓦肯与人类的混血，曾被两个世界所拒绝的异类，直到他成为企业号的科学官——全星联最好的，如果他软弱到相信柯克。

没过多久，那艘船就变得比他的出生地更像故乡，柯克远比他的亲族更像亲人。

企业号是一艘人类主导的星舰，但柯克慷慨地接纳了他，为他敞开怀抱仿佛为一个瓦肯人这样做再容易不过。如果斯波克不曾在另外一些人类当中生活过，他说不定能够说服自己柯克为他做的（像舰长乐于宣称的那样）的确不值一提。

柯克从不要求他“像一个瓦肯”，甚至不要求他“像一个人类”。柯克只要求他听从他自己，尽管这个“自己”只有少数时候是他的心，而更多时候仅仅是他的逻辑。柯克拥抱他的自我矛盾，宽慰他的痛苦挣扎……柯克早已将他热情、博大、不可预测的人类形象融入了斯波克的本质。

“对于这点我已经相当明确。到目前为止我并未’记起’任何事，或许你们愿意对我并非楔米亚的可能性加以考虑？”年少者表情迟疑，而年长者做了个往下按的手势，“稍安勿躁，苏醒将于仪式完成时到来。”

“很好，那么在它到来之前我有几项推理可以与两位分享。”斯波克的手上流满了绿血，疼痛帮助他回到舰桥上，拿出柯克教给他的肯定而权威的语气，“你们希望当局公开星球的历史，这是项不同寻常的要求，它意味着你们有理由认为当局对过去有所掩盖，并且自认是传统的维护者；你们的武器构造接近于相位枪，较政府武装更为先进，但你们的衣着、这块石板乃至所用的药物都暗示相对落后的科学水平，因此我大胆推测，武装继承自你们想要复兴的文明，也许它并不崇尚和平。”

“除非发生大规模的战争，否则文明极少倒退。你们能说通用语，而政府当局不能，这意味着通用语很可能同样来自过去那个发达的文明，它与星联有过接触，获得了星联的救助。”斯波克的逻辑在这里遇到了瓶颈，第一次接触为何会被从官方记载中删除？他需要一点柯克的智慧，他的舰长会怎么想呢？

“你们说我是’楔米亚’，这必定是那个文明遗留下来的词，你们希望他能够给予帮助，同时又称我为渎神者，想必是因为企业号选择了’错误的盟友’，当局已经不再信仰你们从前的神。’楔米亚’不是神，或许你们把他看作神的同伴？但你们为什么认为我是他，在所有人当中……除非他是个瓦肯。”

斯波克发现结论越来越离谱了，但毒药终究遮蔽了他的思维，他无法做出更精准的判断。“我猜测许多年前曾经有过一次非官方的任务，是人类和瓦肯携手来到这里：因为所有种族都能找到理由坐视不理，只有人类会忍不住出手干预。当时可能发生了巨大的战争或者灾难，我更倾向于前者，在迫不得已的情况下他们抛弃最高指导原则，以’神’的身份出手干预了前曲速文明，并在身后尽可能地清除了干预过的痕迹，只留下模糊不清的神话。”

地球当然会选择这么做，但瓦肯怎么会赞同？除非当年的人类舰长有柯克这样的说服力。“他们离开后这颗星球分裂了，当局继承了当年的精神，崇尚科学，也许步伐过于激进，但最终取得了曲速飞行的能力，而另一批人则继承了当年的技术，却不再具明白它的含义，只能以宗教作为解释，以信仰代替理解。”

年长者哑然失语，片刻后朝他单膝跪下，年少者解开他身上的束缚，“欢迎回来，楔米亚，请指引我们。”斯波克想要反驳，最后却放弃了。失血过多的恶果追上他，他靠意志强撑着，倚靠石板站稳了，不肯沉入治愈性休眠。舰长或许还需要他，他不能软弱。

“我需要知道你们为何要将星联视为敌人。”斯波克挑选出最紧要的问题。“他们意图改变我们，楔米亚，他们想引诱人们离开我们独一无二的母星。”“有趣，为何你们不愿意离开母星？这似乎是一种行星本位主义，听起来不太合理，考虑到你们所尊崇的那个文明显然曾经从与星联的交往中获益。”斯波克意识到他说出了自己的想法，多谢当地人用上了原始却强效的致幻剂。

年少者这时候也单膝跪在他脚边，抬起头满脸赤诚地看着他，“楔米亚，您怎能忘记？尊贵的阿尔波尔曾反复告诫，无源之水不长，无本之木不高。”斯波克有些恍惚，既不知道阿尔波尔是谁，也不明白这句话想表达什么。也许阿尔波尔是他们的神？如果楔米亚是瓦肯，那么他的同伴当然是人类。他们当年是想调停一场战争，那么这句话的用意是否是，不要忘记你从何而来？

“在星联之前这里就分裂了，”他满意地得出结论，“星联——或者阿尔波尔，按你们的说法，只是暂时调解了矛盾，停止了战争，但异见者转入地下，继续他们原本的生活方式，拒绝改变。这原本不该是个问题，直到有一天……我们来了。”

“你们各自从企业号身上看到了什么？对政府而言，星联是他们想成为的人，是未来，而对于你们，星联是复兴传统的契机，是过去。就像郭文和西穆尔登，双方都有他们完善的逻辑，矛盾自然难以调和。可事实上星联两者皆非。我们不去擅自决定任何一颗星球的命运，只会把选择权交还给当地人。”斯波克早就没力气了，纯粹靠意志站直了些，“告诉你们的领导者，我认为我们能够安排一场和谈——不，我相信柯克舰长能够安排一场和谈，他一直是我们中最出色的外交家。”

“楔米亚，您是否信任柯克舰长？”年长者迟疑地问。“我时刻愿意将生命与katra交付于他。”不妙，他开始说瓦肯语了，这话从“楔米亚”嘴里蹦出来必然十分奇怪，好在无人留意：年长者取得了想要的保证，匆匆跑去找首领，年少者看护斯波克，把他平放在地上，以有限的医学水平试图治疗他，斯波克困得无法开口阻止，涂到他手上的药闻起来实在不太对，但血流的确有所放缓。他可以睡了，理智上他知道他们几乎已经成功，舰长能轻松解决剩下的部分，不会再有人员伤亡。但是情感上……他人类的一半荒唐地认为，他想见一见柯克，最好现在就见。

似乎过去了很长时间，柯克才从门口走进来，脚步急切而坚定仿佛是他胜利的奖赏，起义军首领与他的看守像忠诚的信徒们跟在身后。“舰长，ashayam, ”斯波克躺在地上费力地撑起半身，摇摇欲坠地朝他笑，双手手腕鲜血淋漓，“我必须警告你，药物限制了我的思维能力，并且使我具备了一种不停说话的不幸倾向。”

柯克赶上前接住他，“你是怎样说服这些人的？”力量仿佛重新回到斯波克身体里，他甚至想摆脱柯克的搀扶，“逻辑，吉姆，我让他们看到了逻辑。有趣的是，这似乎使他们更加坚信我是‘楔米亚’了。”“阿尔波尔掌管伟大的创造，而楔米亚掌管人间的智慧，你无法责怪他们，我出色的大副。现在好好休息，意志力只能带你走这么远了。”

“我爱你，吉姆，”斯波克终于记起了他为什么要见柯克，于是低声说，忘了房间里还有其他人，“别让他们骗你说瓦肯人不会去爱，那是条流传太久的谎言。”“我——”柯克半蹲在地上，清楚接收到每个人好奇或怀疑的俯视，可同时他也清楚领会到斯波克说出这个字的勇气，这与致幻剂毫无关系。“我知道。我当然也爱你，斯波克。”

话语轻如耳语，却没能逃过瓦肯人的听力。斯波克笑起来，眼睛发亮，那是柯克只有幸见到过几次的珍贵笑容，他感到膝盖发软，外交家的面具险些从脸上滑落。“首领，我会在斯波克先生情况稳定后前来安排我们约定好的会谈。斯科提，传送两人上舰。”

斯波克再次醒来是三天后了。医生没在，生物床边是柯克，靠在椅子里专心读着PADD，自在得好像把医疗舱当成了舰桥。“舰长。和谈进展如何？”斯波克意识到他声音嘶哑，还是遵循本能坐起来。柯克放下PADD向他微笑， 眼睛还是让斯波克想起绿洲的清晨。柯克没有征求同意就坐在了他的私人空间里，并无必要地往他身后塞了个枕头，斯波克从他手中接过一杯水，丝毫没有想起来要阻止他。“正如预期，他们的卫队长显然对你印象深刻，一直帮我们说话。想听我讲个故事吗，斯波克先生？”

“早在2067年，与瓦肯第一次接触后的第五个年头，地球就曾邀请瓦肯于南十字星域协助一项太空科考任务，目的是研究一场星云的异常爆发。当他们赶到时才发现，那并非星云自身活动异常，而是有人想办法引爆了它：作为陷入内战的前曲速文明，伽马星有着相当危险的武器装备，并且毫不畏惧使用它。彼时离星联成立还有半个多世纪，正如你已经猜到的，人类认为需要对其加以干预，理由是出于人道主义考虑，有能力阻止时就不应放任造成数十万死亡的暴行继续。而瓦肯表示拒绝，他们提出前曲速文明有权免受曲速文明的干涉，因为其后果无人能够知晓和承担。”

“我相信人类发挥了他们不合理的说服力，一如既往的。”柯克为这话笑起来，显然领会到斯波克古怪的幽默，“很遗憾，南十字星没有记载瓦肯人是如何被说服的，我们只知道结果是一台作为礼物送出的人工智能，阿尔波尔，在西班牙语里它指代树木。我们的祖先将它包装成神迹，融入当地的宗教体系里，为当地人配置匮乏的自然资源，规划城市和工业的发展，提醒当地人只有和平能让他们走得更远。许多年之后，由于人口日益增长带来更多争夺资源的矛盾，阿尔波尔为此衍生出了一个子程序，将之命名为楔米亚。不幸的是，阿尔波尔实际上无法提供它所需要的算力，在一次无法自我修复的故障后，它最终不得不被删除，这也是为何当地人执着于你。” 

“我曾误以为阿尔波尔是人类的象征，楔米亚则是瓦肯。”柯克满怀喜爱地看着他，“你并没有错，斯波克先生。我们调查过’阿尔波尔’与’楔米亚’在当地数据库中的形象，又比对了当年几位舰长和将军们已经解禁的私人日志，推测这两种形象分别来自出面赠予这一礼物的人类科学官、与调停战争的瓦肯舰长。”斯波克挑眉，“伟大的创造与人间的智慧，这似乎与我们两个种族通常被承认的相反。”

“的确如此，显然瓦肯与人类并没有那么多不同。”柯克握起斯波克的手，望着他的眼睛说下去，“明年就是第一次接触的两百年纪念日了，斯波克先生。正史里对那次航程记载模糊，但我们不难想象。史上头一遭，高度发达、富有理智的瓦肯文明与刚刚起步、富有热情的人类文明，刚认识没多久，就不得不为了拯救一个星球的未来而密切合作，这途中会有多少困难，又会造就何等传奇啊。”他以为斯波克会（含蓄地）嘲笑他的浪漫主义倾向，但是瓦肯人只是颔首，“就像郭文和西穆尔登的传奇？”柯克微笑，“更少的死亡和悲剧，但是没错，我很高兴你能从虚构作品中找到乐趣。”

在提起郭文和西穆尔登的时候，斯波克就已经明了他将柯克——不，他放任柯克将他们，带上了一条怎样的道路。他不能再次逃跑，柯克会慷慨地给他找理由，但斯波克知晓那只是胆怯。早在苏瑞克之前瓦肯就已经是崇尚勇士的种族，原始的激情仍然在他的血脉里奔流，在那些他不愿去回想的时刻，斯波克也会承认……瓦肯与人类并无不同。

“舰长，”斯波克轻轻回握他的手，“我意识到这正是你试图与我探讨的，有关于人类，你们所推崇的东西，理想主义、勇气与情谊，我明白了。”柯克注视着他，不知从哪里学来一个标准的瓦肯吻，食指和中指与他交缠，斯波克听到的爱意宽广而澎湃，如同地球上的所有海洋。但这实在太过了，他成长于沙漠星球，对浩瀚的水体完全陌生，巨大的不确定性带来溺水的危险，这叫他恐慌，他又一次想要逃离——

“斯波克，”舰长松开他，“但我想与你分享的远不止于此。你我能在星联相遇，这本身就是一种隐喻：星联探讨和珍视不同，警惕一切粗暴的同化，正如人类的先贤数百年来所坚持的那样，也与瓦肯人的IDIC异曲同工。斯波克，我希望你明白，你可以犹豫，可以多加考虑，但不要因为我太过人类而这样做，你知道我能够以任何你希望的方式来爱你。”

这仍然是多么人类的表达啊，斯波克看着柯克，突然意识到他早已学会了欣赏人类。但是反过来呢？“吉姆，”他生疏地运用这个称呼，“倘若我不能同样向你保证呢？”“倘若你对我而言不够人类？斯波克，迟疑、退避、犹豫不决，你无法想象这些东西有多人类。而且退一步说，从什么时候起’人类’ 成了一切的答案？”“那什么才是一切的答案？”

斯波克太习惯于向舰长求证一切，以至于柯克短暂的思索让他挑眉。柯克因此微笑，“如果你问我？我会说……前方。未来，等待被探索的星域，无限的可能性，也许终有一天我们能解答一切。”“你的乐观主义从未停止使我惊叹，舰长。”“我想选择加入舰队的人多少都是乐观主义者，因为你看，斯波克先生，我们都相信这诺大宇宙里有那么些值得去探索的世界、值得去经历的事件，即便是我们当中最以理性自任的那些也不例外。”

“理性并不与好奇心互相违背。”斯波克下意识想捍卫些什么，却已经无法分辨需要捍卫的究竟是他的瓦肯血统还是他对吉姆的感情。看啊，七年了，斯波克终于第一次承认这个，“他对吉姆的感情”，有时候他会设想如果吉姆是那个心灵感应者，他会看到什么，对于斯波克永恒的矛盾与挣扎会发表什么看法，还是善意地缄口不言。

“我能否大胆推断，它同样不与爱相违背？”斯波克憎恶滥用比喻，可此刻他能想到的只有，詹姆斯•T•柯克，他的眼神、笑容、整个存在，如此明亮、壮丽又充满希望，像一颗刚刚形成的主序星，显然不需要精神感应力就能够读心。

或者并非如此，舰长拥有的是比读心更宝贵的天赋，是共情，如此强大以至于他能够爱一个瓦肯。突然的领悟像闪电击中斯波克，他不信任的对象从未是吉姆，而一直是他自己，他所爱着的正是宇宙的爱人，正是吉姆的情感丰富、爱意宽广、和海洋同样不可预测，即使他只能成为（斯波克荒唐地相信不止如此）他们中的一个。

“我道歉。”“道歉不是不合逻辑的吗？”柯克调侃，但他眼中温暖的火光摇摇欲坠。“不，”斯波克深深看着他，“吉姆，我理应做出更加明智的判断。”“关于什么的？斯波克，我快要对’明智’过敏了。”他痛恨柯克脸上的小心和虚张声势，那不像他。所以斯波克倾身向前，再次握住了他的手。接触型心灵感应会让一段关系变得不公平，斯波克只好尽可能坦诚作为弥补，“理性当然无法阻止我爱你。”

他也许不慎在“坦诚”这条路上走到了瓦肯人未至之境，但柯克的吻让一切变得相当值得。

END


End file.
